


В Стране Слепых

by dzenka



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Apocalypse, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 14:37:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dzenka/pseuds/dzenka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>От переводчика</p>
<p>Сингулярность - состояние Вселенной в начальный момент Большого Взрыва, характеризующееся бесконечной плотностью и температурой вещества.</p>
<p>Событие - в экспериментальной физике частиц и ядерной физике событие понимается как множество взаимодействий элементарных частиц и/или ядер, записанных за короткий промежуток времени.</p>
<p>Руки в карманах – закрытая поза, сигнал, что человек не желает что-то обсуждать, смущен или недоволен собой.</p></blockquote>





	В Стране Слепых

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In The Land Of The Blind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/202901) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



\- Джон.

...

\- Джон.

...

_\- Джон._

Вздохнув и отбросив в сторону глас рассудка, Джон сдается. Поднимает взгляд, уставляется на Шерлока из-за ноутбука.

Детектив развалился на диване. Халат он потрудился надеть лишь наполовину, как будто даже это действие с утра стало для него непосильной задачей. Что за эмоции он старается изобразить, Джону до конца непонятно. На лице что-то среднее между раздражением и болезненной заброшенностью, только с градусом страданий Шерлок хватил лишку. Превосходно зная, насколько хорошо друг действительно может играть при необходимости, Джон делает заключение, что это все просто результат лени.

\- Ты же понимаешь, что я не какой-то дрессированный пудель, призванный развлекать тебя забавными трюками, - уведомляет Джон.

Шерлок в ответ смотрит, не мигая, по-видимому надеясь, что развлечение все-таки будет.

\- Нет, - чуть жестче добавляет Джон. От этого он отступаться не намерен. Что бы там по этому поводу ни думал сам Шерлок, он, Джон Ватсон, тут вовсе не для того, чтобы его забавлять, и смысл его существования отнюдь не заключается в потакании всем прихотям соседа.

\- Чем занят? – по тону вопроса ясно, что ни одно занятие даже близко не может сравниться с задачей избавления Шерлока от ужасающей скуки. Джону прекрасно известно, что понятия друга о том, что действительно важно, увы, идут и всегда будут идти в катастрофический разрез с общепринятым мнением.

\- Обновляю блог, - Джон никак не может прийти к однозначному выводу, стоит ли вообще сообщать Шерлоку хоть какие-то подробности. Он ведь не раз сталкивался с тем, что тот мастерски наловчился использовать полученную информацию против собеседника. А факт, что с этим ничего не поделать только подогревает раздражение.

\- Арргх, - театрально выдает Шерлок. Это восклицание Джон слышал уже не раз, но каким бы тоном оно ни произносилось, это всегда выражение отвращения. Шерлок вскидывает руки, проводит одной по спинке дивана, вторую обессилено роняет на пол. Он превосходно справляется с ролью человека, понятия не имеющего, что вообще на свете может быть скучнее и бесполезнее того, чем занят Джон. Господи, иногда он ведет себя ну просто как звезда трагических сцен.

Смягчившись, Джон отодвигает ноутбук.

\- Пост о тебе. И даже не пытайся изобразить, что это тебе не по душе, я ведь знаю, что все ровно наоборот.

Шерлок на это фыркает, но все-таки с любопытством приподнимает голову над подлокотником.

\- И что ты обо мне пишешь?

 

Джон качает головой. Иногда его друг до смешного предсказуем.

\- Описываю, как ты раскрыл Дело Резчика, выдвинув гипотезу о матрешках.

По лицу Шерлока видно, что он не согласен с высказыванием Джона, как минимум по трем пунктам.

\- Я же просил не называть его так. К тому же, ты мог напутать в объяснениях, - заявляет Шерлок с надутым видом, который ему совершенно не идет. К регулярным обвинениям в том, что все объяснения неверны, Джон уже привык и сильно сомневается, что сможет хоть когда-то соответствовать высоким требованиям Шерлока в этой области.

\- Вообще-то я дословно цитировал тебя, - сообщает он. Обычно это помогает, ну или как минимум заставляет и Шерлока выглядеть идиотом.

\- Ты выкидываешь все самое интересное и упорно сосредотачиваешься на совершенно бесполезной эмоциональной стороне, - последние слова Шерлок произносит таким тоном, как говорят о какой-то неприятной заразе.

\- Людям нравится читать про эмоции, - возражает Джон, ударив пальцем по пробелу сильнее, чем намеревался. – Нормальным, обычным людям. Да, я знаю, что ты лично эту сторону отвергаешь, но для них она – важная составляющая всей истории.

Презрительный возглас Шерлока ясно дает понять: мнение обычных людей касательно того, что в рассказе важно, а что нет, с его точки зрения, не выдерживает критики.

\- Почта пришла? – уточняет он вместо ответа.

\- На столе, - кивает Джон.

Шерлок слегка заинтересованно хмыкает, но даже и не думает встать с дивана.

\- Есть что-то интересное?

\- Не знаю, - Джон хмурится, уставившись в экран, и продолжает печатать, нарочито громко стуча по клавишам. – Я ее не просматривал. Все письма на твое имя.

Шерлок протягивает руку. Джон бросает на него раздраженный, но совершенно бесполезный взгляд – друг даже не потрудился к нему обернуться.

Джон сдвигается назад вместе со стулом, наклоняется и сгребает разрозненные письма, небрежно брошенные на стол этим утром, в одну кучу.

\- Мне казалось, ты не любишь связываться с почтой. Ты же называешь ее тоскливой и медлительной. Единственное исключение – когда кто-то прислал тебе человеческие уши, этому-то ты радовался, как подарку на день рождения. Знаешь, так бурно реагировать на посылки с частями тел не положено. Из-за этого могут прийти к неверным выводам. Это же просто приглашение слать такие «подарки» в дальнейшем.

Шерлок нетерпеливо взмахивает рукой. Вздохнув, Джон встает со стула и с недовольным видом доставляет почту к дивану. Он уже почти шлепнул стопку писем на протянутую руку, но именно за пару мгновений до этого Шерлок складывает ладони вместе и прижимает их к губам.

\- Распечатай письма и расскажи, что там пришло.

\- Нет, - сухо произносит Джон. – Я – не твой секретарь, и умирать от сибирской язвы, присланной тебе каким-нибудь недоброжелателем, которого ты оскорбил, обозвал имбецилом или чьего родственника упрятал за решетку, я тоже не намерен.

С этими словами он разжимает пальцы, и письма с тихим и печальным «шлеп» приземляются на грудь Шерлока. Тот не шевелится, и только когда конверты рассредотачиваются по всему корпусу от шеи до пояса, вздыхает, словно давая понять, насколько он разочарован тем, что от Джона не допросишься помощи.

Вернувшись к ноутбуку, Джон слышит, как за спиной рвут бумагу, громко вздыхают, а затем лениво швыряют неоткрытые письма в стену. Он смотрит на текст, где описано их последнее совместное дело и демонстративно не обращает внимания на детское поведение Шерлока. Изначально он был полностью доволен тем, как описал ту гипотезу, но теперь его одолевают сомнения, так что он сводит брови и зажимает «бэкспейс».

\- И как бы ты его назвал? Я о расследовании.

Сзади доносится рык, и мимо Джона пролетает, планируя, лист бумаги. Следом на это письмо шлепается конверт, но Джон успевает различить подпись: _Искренне Ваш, доктор Артур Райан_.

\- Мне все равно, - бурчит Шерлок, - называй, как хочешь.

Чего в этом ответе больше – честности, раздражения или обиды – Джон точно не знает.

В спинку стула врезается, отлетает и укатывается прочь комок мятой бумаги.

\- Если они тебе не нужны, то хотя бы потрудись выбрасывать их в корзину.

\- Пщщ, - этот ответ Шерлока Джон переводит с легкостью: корзина слишком далеко. Наверное, уже пора начать беспокоиться из-за того, что он настолько поднаторел в интерпретации такого количества невнятных возгласов друга. Особенно, принимая во внимание тот факт, что порой смысл целых предложений от него ускользает.

Пока Шерлоку требуется внимание аудитории, ничего толком сделать не выйдет, так что Джон захлопывает ноутбук, встает и относит свою чашку в раковину. Благо, она так и осталась чистой и ничем не забитой с прошлого вечера. Затем он уходит к себе собираться на работу, оставив что-то бурчащего под нос Шерлока в компании кучи разорванных конвертов.

Вернувшись, он застает друга все в том же положении – растянувшегося на диване – только письма в еще большем беспорядке. Создается впечатление, что Шерлок на мгновение решил что-то с ними сделать, но потом передумал заниматься столь тяжким трудом.

\- Ты ведь помнишь, что я сегодня встречаюсь с Гарри, - напоминает ему Джон, пытаясь вытянуть из ворота свитера загнувшийся под него воротник куртки.

В ответ следует хмурая гримаса.

\- Вернусь поздно, а возможно даже совсем поздно. И никаких СМС на тему того, что ты не в силах найти носки, с просьбами что-то передать, или сообщающих, что тебя похитили злобные бандиты.

\- Я могу лишь надеяться, что со мной произойдет что-то настолько интересное, - ворчит Шерлок.

\- И откуда я только знал, что именно так ты и скажешь, - вполголоса бормочет Джон, отчаянно дергает воротник в последний раз и уходит, предоставив Шерлока самому себе на весь остаток дня.

 

*****

 

Возвращается он чуть позже десяти вечера. Все лампы в квартире погашены, она почти полностью погружена в темноту, лишь сочится из-за занавесок слабый свет фонарей. Джон чуть было не запинается о стопку бумаги на верхней ступеньке – та рассыпается, скользит дорожкой по полу, а сам он опирается рукой о стену, чтобы не упасть и ругается сквозь зубы.

\- Черт, Шерлок, сколько раз можно просить…

В гостиной он не один. В дальнем кресле виден силуэт Шерлока.

\- И зачем ты тут сидишь в темноте? – пора бы уже отучиться задавать столь дурацкие вопросы, но иногда Шерлок просто странно себя ведет, так что проще уж высказаться, получить в ответ «идиот» и жить дальше.

Шерлок бурчит что-то неразборчивое.

\- Если ты опять пережег все лампочки, - Джон щелкает выключателем, и квартиру затопляет яркий, режущий глаза свет. – Так. Значит, дело не в этом, - он смаргивает и уставляется на стену напротив. Прорехи на обоях, обрывки скотча, а местами, где ручка промахивалась мимо бумаги, красные и черные полосы. Шерлок явно начал и завершил (или попросту забросил) очередной проект. Похоже, он прилепил к стене под сотню бумаг, но теперь их там нет, остались лишь дыры на обоях, да тлеет в камине пепел.

\- За стену от миссис Хадсон нам достанется.

Шерлок по-прежнему смотрит в камин, сложив ладони и прижав кончики пальцев к губам, и это несколько беспокоит.

\- Все в порядке? – осторожно уточняет Джон.

Нахмурившись, Шерлок поворачивает голову, как будто до него только сейчас дошло, что Джон ждет ответа.

\- Я думал, - сообщает он. Одна из самых обычных и явных фраз, которыми Шерлок отделывается вместо нормального ответа.

\- Похоже, задумался ты глубоко.

\- Очень, - голос необычно низкий и хриплый. Таким он бывает только, когда Шерлок до полуночи разговаривает сам с собой вслух, спорит сам с собой до изнеможения. Джон почему-то совершенно уверен, что если друг и способен кому-то проиграть в споре, то лишь самому себе.

\- И обдумывать это нужно было обязательно в темноте? – уточняет Джон, стягивая куртку. В квартире теплее обычного, и он подозревает, что это из-за огромного количества сожженной Шерлоком бумаги.

\- Я не обратил внимания, что стемнело, - тихо отвечает друг. Он напряжен, и Джон четко понимает, что Шерлок сейчас сам не свой. Что-то не так. Бросив куртку на стол, Джон подходит к креслу, кладет руку на спинку.

\- Чай будешь?

Шерлок поднимает взгляд, и, кажется, что хмурое выражение на его лице поселилось очень и очень давно.

\- Думаю, я определенно с большой охотой выпью чаю, спасибо.

\- Очередная раздражающая, запутанная загадка, как я понимаю, - осторожно произносит Джон. Если честно, объяснений от Шерлока он не ожидает. Тот практически никогда и ничего не рассказывает до тех пор, пока сам не уложит в голове все детали в нужном порядке. А сейчас он, похоже, все еще в раздумьях.

\- Да, определенно что-то вроде того.

Над какой бы задачей ни бился Шерлок, это явно что-то крупное. Судя по отметинам на обоях, под все бумаги потребовалось минимум футов восемь стены.

\- Хотя, если подумать, миссис Хадсон не будет переживать, - спокойно замечает Джон. – В конце концов, даже дырки от пуль ее не слишком сильно рассердили.

Шерлок бросает на стену быстрый взгляд, словно забыв на секунду, что уже все с нее снял, а затем кивает.

Джон уходит ставить чайник.

 

*****

 

Утро вторника начинается не лучше. Одного вида Шерлока достаточно, чтобы Джон понял – тот не ложился спать. На Шерлоке вчерашняя одежда, а волосы растрепаны, как всегда бывает после того, как он сперва взлохмачивает их, а потом, откинув голову назад, трется ей о спинку своего кресла, как будто пытаясь подстегнуть мыслительный процесс разрядами статического электричества.

Но дело не только в этом. В воздухе витают напряжение и направленная в никуда злость. Гостиную за ночь буквально оккупировали чашки. Они повсюду. Какие-то полны остывшего чая, какие-то валяются на боку на разбросанных бумагах. Джон может только надеяться, что упали они уже опустевшими. Одна стоит даже на ступеньках, и он едва не сворачивает шею, запнувшись об нее. Сам Шерлок обнаруживается на диване в окружении обрывков бумаги и распахнутых книг. Корешки порваны, часть страниц вырвана и скомкана. Джон тихо делает тосты и пытается решить, следует ли ему попытаться поговорить с другом. Быть может, все дело в нашедшем на него безысходном дурном настроении: о таких моментах Шерлок как-то упоминал. А может, все куда хуже. Может, он работает над каким-то опасным, тяжелым и жутким расследованием, в которое не желает никого вмешивать. Джон не может избавиться от опасений, что, вернувшись с работы, он застанет дома лишь тело друга, нашпигованное пулями.

Эта мысль свербит в мозгу все то время, пока Джон завтракает и смотрит на напряженную спину Шерлока. Кажется даже, что лопатки под рубашкой теперь выделяются острее. Шерлок уставился на пустую стену, где все еще местами остались обрывки скотча.

Джон набрасывает куртку, берет ключи, и только тогда друг, все это время остававшийся неподвижным, оглядывается на него, что заставляет несколько насторожиться. Ведь Шерлок склонен высказываться именно в тот момент, когда этого меньше всего ожидаешь.

\- Вернусь с китайским ужином на вынос, - пускает пробный шар Джон.

\- Ладно, - роняет Шерлок, и Джону кажется, что ровно такой же ответ последовал бы на какую угодно фразу.

 

*****

 

Идут дни, но ситуация лучше не становится. Единственное, что несколько снижает градус беспокойства Джона, – рубашку Шерлок сменил. Правда, он подозревает, что друг сделал это специально. Под глазами у Шерлока по-прежнему синяки, пальцы подрагивают. Словом, похоже, он просто переоделся, чтобы Джон за него не волновался, вот и все. Хороший это знак или нет – не понять.

Подбодрить Шерлока Холмса - задача не из легких, но Джон не может не попытаться. За завтраком – единственное время, когда они видятся при свете дня – он шуршит газетой, раскрывая ее пошире.

\- Как насчет этого: «человек утонул при загадочных обстоятельствах»?

Шерлок таращится на стену, как будто даже не слышал вопроса. Вытянутые ноги он положил на загромоздившую журнальный столик шаткую гору книг и бумаг. Джон поворачивается к нему и снова шуршит, на сей раз громче, надеясь, что новости об ужасной смерти – вполне хорошая наживка, чтобы выманить Шерлока из накрывшей его хандры. Но в ответ снова тишина.

\- Тебе же такое по вкусу, - настаивает он. – Убийства, загадочные обстоятельства, загадки. Удивительно, что ты до сих пор не донимаешь Лестрейда требованиями дать тебе доступ к тем покойникам, которых ты уже успел упустить из виду.

Шерлок упрямо отказывается поддержать диалог, так что Джон разворачивает газету к нему, чтобы тот мог прочесть все сам. И на краткий миг, когда друг выхватывает ее из рук, в Джоне вспыхивает надежда.

\- Это все неважно, - смяв газету, Шерлок отшвыривает ее прочь.

\- Неважно, - скептически повторяет Джон. Коротко обдумывает, стоит ли поднять и разгладить отвергнутую газету, затем вздыхает и, нахмурившись, смотрит на друга. – Ты сейчас над чем-то работаешь? Что случилось? У тебя какое-то расследование, о котором ты мне не рассказал и не хочешь рассказывать?

\- Ни над чем я не работаю, - отвечает тот. Слишком резко и слишком быстро.

Джон ждет продолжения, но Шерлок снова умолкает, и ему только и остается, что предпринять еще одну бесплодную попытку:

\- В жизни не видел тебя настолько замкнутым. Это даже на депрессию не тянет. Как будто что-то сломалось, а ты отказываешься это чинить.

В ответ следует согласное хмыканье. Явно неохотное, и Джон четко понимает, что даже это, по мнению Шерлока, означает выдать слишком много информации.

\- С тобой общаться сейчас, все равно, что зубы рвать, но мне кажется, что очки за попытку я все-таки заслужил.

Шерлок уставляется на него из-под растрепанных, упавших на лоб завитков. Покачав головой, Джон подбирает газету, собираясь отправить ее в мусорную корзину, и замирает, услышав голос друга.

\- Что, если бы вся твоя жизнь оказалась полной бессмыслицей? Все, что ты делал, все, кого ты знаешь, все твои достижения – все это вдруг напрочь лишилось всякого смысла? Что бы ты сделал?

Оглянувшись, Джон обнаруживает, что друг сдвинулся в кресле ниже, так что теперь сидит, упершись подбородком в грудь. По лицу – ничего не прочесть. Джон сжимает смятую газету. Его вдруг странным образом ударяет то, как осторожно Шерлок сформулировал вопрос. Здесь не любопытство, за этими тщательно размытыми фразами кроется нечто большее.

\- Так ведь всем иногда кажется, разве нет? – помолчав, произносит он. – В какой-то момент начинаешь думать, что все тобой сделанное ничего не стоит и по большому счету ничего не значит.

Шерлок раздраженно рычит.

\- Я не о философии, не о какой-то тоскливой абстракции. Я действительно имею в виду все. Вся жизнь, работа, связи, цели – обратились в ничто. Все, кого ты знал – преходящи. А все, что для тебя было абсолютной константой – стерто, - в голосе смешались отвращение и обида, что ни капли не добавляет смысла во все сказанное.

Джон пытается придумать хоть что-то подбадривающее.

\- То, что ты делаешь – поразительно, и так будет и дальше… - начинает он и тут же умолкает, увидев, что Шерлок резко и отрицательно встряхивает головой, спихивает со столика всю гору бумаг, и те в беспорядке рассыпаются по ковру.

\- Нет, не будет, - почти яростно выдает друг и, сжав губы, с силой притискивает к ним кончики пальцев.

Осторожно отодвинув в сторону его ногу, Джон усаживается на столик, скрипнувший под его весом. Он волнуется. Вот уже много дней назад залегшая на лбу друга складка не разглаживается, но и не становится той, которая говорит о любопытстве и сосредоточенности. Кажется, что Шерлок бьется над задачей и не в силах понять, как ее решить. Джон видел его и в ярости и в злости, но еще никогда – таким, словно бы потерянным.

\- В чем дело, Шерлок? – спрашивает он, дотронувшись до лодыжки друга в поисках хоть какого-то контакта. – Только не говори, что ни в чем. Ты ведешь себя вот так уже больше недели, ты пытаешься меня оттолкнуть, но я же знаю, что что-то не так.

Шерлок упрямо хранит молчание.

\- Послушай… просто… Если захочешь поделиться, сказать, что стряслось – я рядом. Я могу помочь. Хотя бы попытаться помочь, если ты позволишь.

\- Бессмысленно, - отрезает Шерлок. – Совершенно бессмысленно.

\- Шерлок…

\- Просто иди и займись обычными людскими делами, - раздраженно отмахнувшись, Шерлок вскакивает с кресла и вылетает из гостиной, словно видеть уже не может ни саму комнату, ни Джона, и с треском захлопывает за собой дверь в спальню.

\- Да, превосходно поговорили, - выдыхает Джон в тишину.

 

*****

 

Неделя в больнице выдается не из легких, и если Джону достает сил на то, чтобы поесть и откопать чайник в куче совсем уж непонятных книг и научных статей, то это можно считать настоящей удачей. Сил на беспокойство попросту не остается. Из-за этого он чувствует себя виноватым, но в принципе не похоже, что Шерлок пытается довести себя до смерти. Он просто кажется впавшим в полную апатию.

В пятницу Джон просыпает рис на статью о черных дырах. Это заставляет предположить, что, возможно убили какого-то ученого, причем дело засекречено. Он знает, что Шерлок иногда за такие берется, и что не всегда о них рассказывает.

Быть совершенно не в курсе, когда творится что-то явно важное, как-то непривычно.

Он ненавидит чувствовать себя бесполезным.

 

*****

 

Больше до вечера пятницы ничего не происходит. В тот день Джону удается вырваться с работы на час раньше, и, вернувшись домой, он застает там Майкрофта. Шерлок нормально одет и производит впечатление человека, который как минимум попытался вернуться к нормальной жизни. Джон понятия не имеет, есть ли в том заслуга именно Холмса-старшего, но если уж и случилось такое чудо, он примет его без вопросов. Он замирает, не зная, стоит ли ему что-то сказать, или лучше просто подняться к себе. Особенно, учитывая тот факт, что братья, не отрываясь, молча смотрят друг на друга. Одной рукой Шерлок небрежно и лениво обхватил скрипку, зажатый в другой смычок с силой упирается в подлокотник, согнут до рискованного предела. Майкрофт подался вперед, как будто пытается в чем-то убедить брата.

\- Мне бы очень не хотелось расставаться на дурной ноте, Шерлок, - осторожно произносит он, и голос его почти по-человечески дрожит.

Шерлок долго смотрит на брата поверх скрипки.

\- Значит, не будем, - наконец произносит он с некоторой неохотой.

На секунду на лице Майкрофта мелькает и тут же исчезает в никуда тень изумления. Решив, по-видимому, дальше не испытывать судьбу, Холмс-старший поднимается с кресла так легко, словно мягкое сиденье ему в этом ни капли не помеха, протягивает руку Джону и тот пожимает ее, не успев подумать, что такое действие по отношению к кому-то, с завидной регулярностью занимающему его кресло, несколько странно. С другой стороны, Майкрофт всегда был излишне формален.

\- Всегда рад вас видеть, Джон, - произносит он, и странным образом это звучит одновременно сухо и искренне. Закончив рукопожатие, он улыбается. Не в той обычной безучастной и приличествующей случаю манере, но слегка неровно и неуверенно. Привычку улыбаться именно так политики старательно пытаются искоренить всю жизнь: слишком уж чистосердечным выходит результат. Джон смотрит ему вслед, и ему кажется, он что-то упустил. От Шерлока не последовало ни раздраженного взгляда, ни намека на оскорбление. Он тоже просто смотрит на дверной проем, пока внизу не хлопает входная дверь.

Заваривая чай, Джон решает упомянуть об этой странности, потому что не может избавиться от впечатления, что иногда дело только в нем самом. Кажется, вокруг Шерлока по умолчанию должно твориться какое-то безумие.

\- Это с ним сегодня что-то не так или со мной? – рука с чайником нерешительно замирает над двумя кружками.

\- Ты вечно обвиняешь его в каких-то замыслах, - замечает Шерлок и осторожно, как маленького ребенка, устраивает у себя на коленях ноутбук.

\- Ну не в лицо же, - отвечает Джон. – Кроме того, если он и ведет себя непонятно, то это нормальная Холмсовская странность, что-то в духе Майкрофта. А сегодня он был по-обычному, по-человечески странным, и это напрягает.

\- Не присущая Холмсам от рождения странность, - хмыкает Шерлок. – Кажется, моих навыков недостаточно для расследования этой загадки.

Первая почти-шутка за много дней. И это хороший знак, разве нет?

\- Забавно, - бросает Джон через плечо. – Но если серьезно, у нас же не предвидится войны или вторжения инопланетян? Мне точно ничего не нужно знать?

Если это второе, Джон точно предпочел бы знать это заранее. Инопланетное вторжение – не та вещь, о которой желаешь узнать пост-фактум.

 

Повисает долгая пауза, и Джон уверен, что друг даже дыхание затаил.

\- Нет, ничего такого, - наконец произносит Шерлок, и это настолько очевидная ложь, что способность спокойно ее произнести поражает.

Джон смотрит на чайник и стоит, нахмурившись, пока сзади не раздается перестук клавиш: Шерлок что-то печатает.

 

*****

 

Шерлок по-прежнему ведет себя несколько странно, но хотя бы не настолько, как раньше. Этого вполне достаточно, чтобы Джон прекратил волноваться, но не задаваться вопросом, в чем дело, он не может. На чем бы Шерлок ни зациклился тогда, совершенно ясно – он все еще бьется над этим, крутит в голове так и эдак. Он не забросил, а может, просто не смог забросить этот вопрос.

Джон уже начал привыкать к молчанию, к раздраженным метаниям туда-сюда и к вспышкам ярости. Он прекрасно понимает, что привыкать к такому – плохой признак, и беспокоится о Шерлоке, ведь тот слишком отличается от других людей. Иногда ему хочется понять, как именно другу удается работать, потому что тогда он сможет помочь. Способность помочь всегда давала ему чувство уверенности.

\- Мне нужно пройтись, - заявляет Шерлок чересчур громко и как-то официально. Как будто сообщает о своих намерениях целой аудитории, хотя перед ним только Джон.

Тот смотрит на друга поверх газеты.

\- Составить тебе компанию?

\- Нет, - тихо, но жестко отказывается Шерлок. – Нет, оставайся дома.

Джон только и успевает бросить еще один озадаченный взгляд на друга, прежде чем тот выходит, и снаружи раздаются странно медленные, нерешительные шаги по ступенькам. Хлопает входная дверь. С каждой минутой Джон хмурится все сильнее.

Он обводит взглядом квартиру и обнаруживает, что дверь в свою спальню Шерлок оставил нараспашку. Через окно льется, просачивается в гостиную уличный свет. За дверью видны стопки бумаг и книг, куча каких-то приборов, карты, свисающий провод от телефонной зарядки… изножье кровати Шерлока.

И на него аккуратно, так чтобы не свалилась, поставлена картонная коробка. Нарочито приоткрытая картонная коробка.

Очень медленно Джон опускает газету на подлокотник. Он слишком хорошо знает Шерлока: тот почти никогда не совершает ничего необдуманного. За всем кроется какая-то причина. И сегодня дверь нараспашку не просто так. И не просто так он оставил коробку именно в таком положении. Самом неестественном, очевидно намекающем, что все это неспроста. Шерлоку нужно, чтобы Джон зашел в его комнату, нужно, чтобы он заглянул в коробку. Это очевидно, и даже более того: все это говорит о том, что Шерлоку отчаянно нужно, чтобы Джон что-то обнаружил. Чтобы он узнал нечто, что сам Шерлок не может или не хочет ему рассказать.

Коробка наполовину забита бумагами. Кроме них в ней обнаруживаются DVD-диски, диктофон, пара флешек и стопка обгорелых конвертов.

На просмотр содержимого у Джона уходит два часа. Его знания физики элементарных частиц слишком поверхностны, их не хватает, чтобы понять графики и схемы. Обведенные красной ручкой цифры тоже ничего ему не говорят. В конвертах – переписка между Артуром Райаном и доктором Джоном Тильденом. В письмах первого – огромное количество данных, обрывочные предложения, и чем дальше, тем исступленнее становится их тон. Второй же, наоборот отвечает все короче и несколько насмешливо.

Диски, однако, несколько понятнее. Джон просматривает их один за другим на своем лаптопе. Человек, стоящий перед камерой, кажется совершенно обычным. Мужчина средних лет, темные волосы в беспорядке, рубашка на пару размеров велика. Он представляется как доктор Артур Райан. Он говорит слишком увлеченно и быстро, длинными сложными фразами, рассказывает что-то о частицах, об экспериментах. Джон едва улавливает смысл. Белая доска вся испещрена расчетами. Джон отсматривает два часа видеозаписи, которая то обрывается, то перескакивает на несколько часов, а то и дней вперед. Выходит, перед ним лабораторный видеожурнал?

На диске с записью, помеченном «Этап 4», Райан больше не улыбается. Он кажется до крайности потрясенным, глаза потемнели, в голосе прорезалась дрожь. Он рассказывает – слишком торопливо, слишком научным для Джона языком, - что именно происходит на экране, что именно происходит в той белой цилиндрической установке, где он проводил свои эксперименты. Объясняет сбивчиво и запутанно что-то про волновой коллапс, про регистрацию некоего «события», про то, что шансы на подобное были, согласно всем расчетам, астрономически малы.

По доктору Райану видно, что он документирует нечто страшное, на лице его проступает выражение безнадеги и тихого ужаса, несмотря на все попытки сохранить отстраненность ученого. Слова даются ему с трудом, а потом он вдруг словно исчерпывает запас объяснений и молча стоит у белой пластиковой доски, где крупными буквами выведен заголовок «ПОСЛЕДСТВИЯ СОБЫТИЯ: ТЕМПОРАЛЬНОЕ ВЛИЯНИЕ». Он переводит камеру на установку, недвижимую и бесшумную, затем опять на себя. Джон уверен, что видит, как дрожат его руки, но изображение не трясется ни капли: похоже, камера закреплена на штативе.

Взяв черный маркер, Райан изображает на доске точку сингулярности, торопливо и неровно выводит линии и срывающимся голосом объясняет все простыми, понятными Джону словами. Объясняет, что именно происходит, какое именно гравитационное воздействие окажет его эксперимент на все вокруг. Все, что случится, выписано черным маркером на белой доске. Он повторяет второй, третий раз – а потом Джон просто устает считать, - что ничего нельзя остановить.

\- Первые эффекты мы начнем ощущать через двадцать дней, - рука с маркером скользит вдоль доски, перечеркнув расчеты черной линией. – Скоро сюда приедут, проведут ровно те же расчеты, придут к тем же выводам. Даже не знаю, зачем я делаю эти записи. Их некому будет посмотреть, меня некому будет винить.

Райан сидит на табурете у лабораторного стенда и тяжело, глубоко дышит. Джон ждет, что он скажет что-то еще, но на этом видео заканчивается. Что бы ни случилось дальше, это либо вырезали, либо стерли.

Теперь остался лишь диктофон. Джон ставит его на стол, перематывает пленку на начало, слушая, как она тихо шуршит, а затем нажимает «пуск».

_\- Я знаю, мне нечего сказать. И я никак не могу все исправить. Я просто хотел, чтобы хоть кто-то понял._

Это голос Райана. Он говорит серьезно, тихо и медленно, но все-таки четко.

_\- Я просто хотел, чтобы хоть кто-то понял, почему я сделал то, что сделал. Почему попытался и чего хотел достичь. Вероятность того, что случилось, была так ничтожно мала… Я сделал это потому, что мог, потому что хотел доказать, что это возможно, хотя все считают иначе._

Тишина. Тяжелое дыхание человека, пытающегося совладать с нахлынувшими эмоциями.

_\- Я не хотел уничтожить все, уничтожить нас. Я не хотел… Были приняты все меры, вероятность катастрофы была астрономически ничтожна. Я бы… Я бы все прекратил, если бы знал, к чему это приведет._

Джон уверен, что это – голос человека, который прекрасно знает, что ему только и осталось, что лгать самому себе.

_\- Один шанс на миллиард. Я мог бы повторить эксперимент хоть тысячу раз, хоть миллион, и не получить этого события. Не было бы…. Боже, прости меня._

В тишине слышно быстрое, рваное дыхание, а затем какой-то шорох и скрежет, и Джон не может определить, что это. Быть может, Райан вытаскивает из ящика какой-то прибор.

А затем в мозгу что-то щелкает, и Джон понимает, что именно слышит.

Неопытные руки заряжают пистолет.

Мертвая тишина. Джон задерживает дыхание.

Выстрел кажется куда громче, чем это возможно. Хлесткий, звонкий и такой неправильный.

\- Гос-споди, - выдыхает Джон.

Дальше на пленке записана тишина. Через какое-то время в нее вторгается тихое «кап, кап, кап». Джон пытается и не может понять, что это такое.

А потом все встает на свои места.

Щелчок кнопки «стоп» кажется Джону слишком тихим. Он сидит над коробкой, согнувшись, сжав кулаки, и смотрит на диктофон, качая головой. Это какое-то безумие. Полное, абсолютное безумие. Сама мысль о том, что кто-то… что это в принципе возможно, что можно совершить такое, довести до таких последствий... До конца всего чертового… Джона трясет, он сам не понимает, почему… хотя… Да к черту все, он прекрасно понимает. Его трясет потому, что он в это верит. Верит, и теперь его выворачивает наизнанку. Ведь все, что сделал Шерлок, имеет смысл, только если он сам верит, что это – правда.

Если Шерлок верит, что это правда…

Все это слишком много, чтобы пытаться обдумать, слишком много, чтобы осознать. Джон весь взмок, пульс подскочил – тело настаивает хоть на каких-то действиях. Но что тут можно поделать, Джон понятия не имеет.

Он перематывает пленку на начало, сам не зная, зачем. Просто перематывает, и все. Прослушивать запись еще раз он точно не хочет. Все, чего он хочет – убрать ее подальше, забыть, что ее слушал, вообще забыть о ее существовании. Но это невозможно. Коробку он оставляет на столе, не потрудившись убрать в нее содержимое: папки, диски, записи… Шерлок точно хотел, чтобы он ее нашел и просмотрел все, что там есть, и вернувшись он точно не упустит того, что так и было. А Джон твердо намерен спросить, почему он ничего ему не рассказал. Почему не рассказал никому. Почему никто не в курсе того, что происходит.

Какая-то часть Джона в бешенстве от того, что он все это нашел, и теперь знает. Этим утром он подумывал, не стоит ли купить новую куртку и боролся с чувством вины из-за того, что звонит сестре слишком редко, а теперь… Теперь он просто не знает, есть ли во всем этом хоть какой-то смысл. Но в этом же все и дело, разве нет? Потому правительство и держит всех в неведении. Никому ведь неохота видеть, во что превращается мир, которому сообщили: что бы вы ни делали, что бы ни говорили – больше не имеет никакого значения. Что, черт подери, делать, когда узнаёшь, что все будущее измеряется лишь несколькими днями? Что тогда начнется? Что нужно делать, когда узнаешь, что твое время вышло?

Джон слишком хорошо знает людей, чтобы понимать: начнется кошмар.

 

*****

 

Шерлока нет дома почти весь вечер.

Джон вливает в себя чересчур много кофе и не может сосредоточиться ни на чем дольше, чем на пять минут. Он никак не может уложить в голове мысль, что всему настанет конец, что вся история человечества подошла к концу, внезапному и бессмысленному.

Коробку он относит на кровать Шерлока, сложив все внутрь как попало, бумаги в итоге точат наружу. Он не знает точно, нормально это или нет - побуждение сжечь все содержимое. Возможно, ему стало бы от этого просто легче. Быть может, это просто взрослая вариация на тему «накрыться одеялом с головой и притвориться, что вокруг ничего нет». Из таких порывов давно пора вырасти, но какое-то время Джон свято уверен, что ему на это наплевать.

Когда наконец внизу распахивается дверь, и раздаются на лестнице тихие шаги, уже темно. Джону казалось, что к этому времени адреналин в крови должен был уже улечься или, что хотя бы удалось утопить свое состояние в кофеине. Что он настолько долго сидит в кресле, что дрожь унялась, но все вдруг возвращается, неожиданно и резко, и у него возникает ощущение, что он вот-вот действительно взорвется.

В темноте зашедший в комнату Шерлок выглядит выше, чем он есть на самом деле. Он щелкает выключателем, Джон зажмуривается и моргает, привыкая к яркому свету. На то, чтобы сопоставить открытую коробку и то, как сидит в кресле друг, у Шерлока уходит меньше секунды, и кажется, он принимает все произошедшее. Он кидает перчатки на стол и ждет. Джон вдруг понимает, что Шерлок впервые в жизни ждет его действий и не заговорит первым. Вздохнув, он обнаруживает, что во рту пересохло, и сглатывает раз, другой и третий.

\- Пожалуйста, скажи, что все это – просто шутка, или что ты меня как-то проверяешь. Проводишь какой-то психологический эксперимент, изучаешь мою реакцию на стресс. Ведь именно так бы ты и поступил, невзирая на то, что все это крайне дурно пахнет и может разрушить мою картину мира. Что-то вроде этого.

Шерлок вздыхает, так глубоко, что это можно было бы различить и с десяти футов, но не произносит ни слова.

\- Скажи мне, что это так, - быть может это не просьба, а мольба. Джон точно не знает.

Шерлок молчит, и Джон никак не может понять, остались ли у друга еще силы притворяться, или он вот-вот разразится истерическим хохотом, да так что не остановишь. Весь он – безмолвное напряжение, и это так странно и настолько на него не похоже, что у Джона земля уходит из-под ног.

\- Один человек просто не может устроить такое, - говорит… _настаивает_ Джон. – Это невозможно. Шерлок, это попросту смешно.

Покачав головой, Шерлок отворачивается, словно собираясь уйти. Джон протягивает руку, хватается за его пальто и заставляет остановиться. Худощавое тело Шерлока вздрагивает, напрягается, а потом он, наконец, поворачивается к настойчиво тянущему его на себя Джону.

\- И что мне сказать? – огрызается Шерлок. – Уж попробуй, пожалуйста, высказать хоть одно предположение, которое я не рассмотрел за прошедшие недели. Хоть одно, которое я не обдумывал раз за разом.

Джон пытается убедить себя в том, что друг сейчас честен. Пытается найти, что сказать. Дать понять, что он зол: стряслось нечто чудовищно важное, черт подери, а его держали в беспомощном неведении.

\- Почему ты ничего мне не… нет... Почему ты сказал? Почему именно сейчас? – он стискивает пальцы, тянет, сминает материал пальто с такой силой, что это, вероятно, не пойдет ткани на пользу, но Шерлок не делает даже попытки отстраниться, позволяя Джону пережить приступ яростного замешательства.

\- Ты имел право знать.

\- А когда ты только все узнал, у меня этого права не было?

Джон разжимает пальцы, и Шерлок скидывает пальто, бросает его на спинку кресла. Оставшийся на шее шарф как-то чуждо смотрится под его острым подбородком.

\- Он приглашал меня присутствовать при запуске установки, - тихо произносит детектив. – Присутствовать на его эксперименте в качестве свидетеля. Меня и еще нескольких человек, большинство – из его круга. Никто не поверил, что он сможет совершить задуманное. Никто не явился. Я вышвырнул письмо в мусорную корзину, - руки его безвольно висят вдоль туловища, пальцы сжимаются.

\- Ты практически не читаешь бумажную почту, - твердо произносит Джон. – Даже не пытайся вообразить, что все это – твоя вина. Даже если бы ты поехал, то, насколько мне известно, в физике элементарных частиц ты не ничего не смыслишь. Сам рассуди, ну что бы ты мог поделать? Уточнять, как именно сконструирована эта его… черт знает, как ее правильно назвать.

\- Он просто хотел произвести впечатление.

\- Ну да, самомнение – вещь опасная, это нам с тобой известно и так. Тут глупо удивляться. Что меня интересует куда больше, так это с какой стати ты решил, что должен держать все это при себе.

\- Не держал я ничего, - рявкает Шерлок. – Представь хоть на миг, что такое – перебирать улику за уликой и не иметь возможности прийти хоть к какому-то иному выводу, кроме самого очевидного. Что такое – находить все новые доказательства того, что Райан действительно запустил эксперимент, который не выйдет прекратить, и который станет концом всему.

\- А ты разве не пытался найти ученого…

Шерлок напрягает подбородок.

\- Да что это я, конечно же, ты пытался. Ты сделал все, что только было можно, так? Поспорить готов, даже обратился за помощью к Майкрофту. Ведь дело куда серьезнее ваших размолвок или очередного убийства. Это – не загадка… это чертов обратный отсчет, - Джон вздыхает. – Поверить не могу, что мы с тобой из-за этого спорим. – Подумать только. Я только что узнал, что будет конец света, а мы из-за этого спорим.

Он снова вздыхает, утыкается лбом в колени.

\- И почему мы об этом спорим? Я весь вечер копался в той коробке, и теперь не могу выкинуть все это из головы. Конечно, такое выкидывать из головы не положено, но мне это необходимо. Мне мерзко, меня от этого мутит, и как минимум мне точно нужно в душ, смыть все это, пока оно ко мне не прилипло, понимаешь?

Кажется, Шерлок собирается что-то сказать, но вместо этого сжимает губы и молча кивает.

Джон рывком поднимается с кресла. Тело одеревенело, по-прежнему подступает легкая тошнота. Он плетется наверх, включая по пути свет, сваливает одежду на полу ванной и встает под душ. Пускает настолько горячую воду, что после в прохладе ванной комнаты кружится голова, а зеркало затуманилось от пара, и на стенах осели капельки воды.

Он понятия не имеет, стало ли ему лучше, но если это была попытка выжечь из памяти сегодняшний вечер, то она провалилась.

Спустившись, Джон обнаруживает, что Шерлок опять приклеился взглядом к стене.

Что можно сделать – непонятно, так что Джон заваривает чай на двоих, приносит его в комнату, кладет ладонь на плечо друга, и ждет. Тот обхватывает предложенную ему чашку и поворачивает голову, смотрит на Джона так, словно не понимает: почему он все еще здесь.

\- А где мне еще быть? – Джон приглаживает влажные волосы и устраивается в кресле со своей чашкой, оценивает осуждающий взгляд Шерлока. – Майкрофт ведь в курсе? Вот в чем все дело было на днях.

-У него раздражающая способность быть в курсе всего, что вдруг становится важным.

\- Полагаю, конец света уж точно важен, - соглашается Джон. Чашка обжигающе горячая. С минуту он смотрит на поднимающийся над ней пар, а потом понимает еще кое-что. – Я голоден, - произносит он и бросает взгляд на приподнявшего бровь Шерлока. – А ты есть не хочешь?

Друг качает головой.

Джон ни разу не задумывался, что именно ему захочется съесть под девизом: «Я только что узнал, что скоро конец света». Оказывается – горячий бутерброд с сыром.

Он смотрит, как плавится на хлебе сыр, а Шерлок молчит.

\- Знаешь, если нужно поговорить, то вперед. Все равно все уж точно хуже некуда. Что бы ты сейчас ни сказал, это меня ни капли не заденет.

\- Может и задеть, - тихо произносит друг, и Джон знает, что обернувшись, увидит его опершимся подбородком на руки.

\- Ну, в таком случае вот тебе мое прощение за то, что будешь вести себя по-свински.

Шерлок на это ничего не отвечает.

\- Я так понимаю, Майкрофт должен найти, кого бросить на решение проблемы, - замечает Джон через плечо.

\- Думаю, над вопросом, насколько в данном случае растяжимо понятие «отчаянные меры», сейчас бьются величайшие умы человечества. Но в итоге все они сойдутся на одном-единственном заключении: нам всем _крышка_. Что дальше – яснее некуда.

Джон решает, что бутерброд следует объявить готовым, иначе сыр попросту пропитает хлеб и получится полная гадость. Вытянув бутерброд на тарелку, он возвращается в кресло.

\- А не ты ли считал себя одним из величайших умов?

\- Физика элементарных частиц, Джон, далеко не тот предмет, который можно изучить на досуге.

Горячий сыр обжигает нёбо.

\- Но у тебя ведь отлично получается складывать детали картины в одно целое.

Шерлок отламывает кусок от его бутерброда и сует в рот с таким видом, как будто имеет на это полное право.

\- Даже не знаю, должен ли я быть польщен такой верой в меня, или же мне следует беспокоиться, потому что ты помешался, - выдает он с набитым ртом.

\- Могу только представить, как сейчас хорошо жить в мире собственных иллюзий.

\- Иллюзии и отрицание – разные вещи, - Шерлок качает головой.

\- И найти покой ни в том, ни в другом мне не светит, - бесцветно произносит Джон. – Так какой тогда смысл?

\- Думаю, большинство бы предпочло правде любую из этих двух опций.

Джон поправляет сползший с хлеба сыр.

\- По-моему, для тебя не существует иного выбора, кроме правды. Так что, похоже, мне просто нужно присоединиться к твоему выбору и следить, чтобы ты ни во что не вляпался.

\- Мне кажется, вляпаться во что-то хуже того, что уже есть, даже мне не под силу.

\- Уверен, мне еще придется попомнить тебе эти слова в будущем, - кивает Джон. Он не заикается о том, сколько именно этого самого будущего им осталось, как и о том, что все это почти не имеет значения.

В наступившей тишине повисают слова, которые он хочет, но не может сказать… или просто пока не выходит их полностью осмыслить.

\- И когда? – наконец спрашивает он.

\- Райан вывел математическую формулу волнового коллапса, - сообщает Шерлок, уставившись на оставшийся в руках кусок бутерброда.

Джон прочел все записи, он видел научно-популярные фильмы, рассказывающие о волновых формах, о стабильности и протонах, но все равно, не смог понять ничего до слов _«вероятность возникновения сингулярности составляет 0,004 %»_. Доктор Райан пересчитывал все снова и снова, под сотню раз, вдоль и поперек исписал вычислениями аккуратные записи лабораторных журналов в отчаянной попытке доказать, что ошибся. Или что ошиблась сама наука.

\- В четверг, в 4-17 утра, - тихо сообщает Шерлок.

И, несмотря на то, что какой сегодня день прекрасно известно, Джон бросает взгляд на календарь. Значит, никаких выходных уже не будет.

Уверен ли друг в сказанном, он не спрашивает.

Понедельник заканчивается, едва успев начаться. Остаток дня потрачен впустую на молчание и сон.

Джон понятия не имеет, как у него вообще вышло заснуть.

 

******

 

Джон твердо намеревался встать во вторник как можно раньше, чтобы не упустить этот день, но просыпается только в полдевятого. Его будит лай собаки снаружи и запах сгоревших тостов. И добрых полторы минуты он просто не помнит, что это утро – особенное, не помнит ничего о конце света, а после еще несколько минут уходят на осознание того, что все это правда. Надо бы позвонить Гарри, вот только он понятия не имеет, что сказать. Понятия не имеет, как избежать бессмысленных теперь ссор. Как говорить и при этом не казаться сбежавшим из дурдома психом или человеком на грани самоубийства.

Так что он просто одевается и спускается вниз с намерением проверить, насколько съедобными вышли тосты, приготовленные Шерлоком. Прикончив половину и выпив почти полную кружку чая, где слишком мало молока, он так и не приходит к однозначному выводу.

\- Такое на тебя не похоже.

\- «Не похоже» - что? – Шерлок бросает на него вопросительный взгляд из-за стопки бумаг.

\- Завтрак, - Джон взмахивает тостом, который, кажется, вот-вот рассыплется угольным крошевом. – И то, что ты все еще в работе. Ты же сам сказал, тут ничего нельзя сделать.

\- Нельзя, - друг отшвыривает еще несколько листков, и те медленно планируют на ковер.

\- Тогда почему ты все еще… прекрати, пожалуйста. Лучше сгоревшим тостом угостись.

Шерлок приподнимает бровь.

\- Он действительно очень сильно подгорел.

\- Тогда почему ты его ешь?

\- Ты сделал мне завтрак, - медленно произносит Джон, не будучи до конца уверенным, что полностью осознал свершившееся чудо.

Вздохнув, Шерлок усаживается на подлокотник кресла.

\- А ты не думал, чем займешься? Что бы тебе хотелось сделать? – Джон поднимает взгляд. – Конец света ведь не для одного меня наступает, - ему кажется, что вопрос выходит напряженным и натянутым, но это не так.

Шерлок бросает на него острый взгляд, внимательный и оценивающий. Иногда Джону хочется, чтобы друг хоть раз посмотрел на него, как нормальный человек. С другой стороны, тогда это был бы уже совсем не Шерлок.

\- Можешь, например, раскрыть какое-нибудь дело, - добавляет он. – До того, как наступит конец света. Не нужно будет никому ничего рассказывать и объяснять. Просто выбрать любое дело и…

\- Уйти, напоследок хлопнув дверью, - медленно произносит детектив.

Джон сглатывает, кружка в руках вдруг кажется неожиданно тяжелой.

\- Ну да, вроде того.

Он бессознательно крутит кружку туда-сюда.

\- Я просто говорю, что ты мог бы это сделать при желании.

\- Нет, мне ничего не хочется, - следует тихий ответ.

Непонятно почему, но это странным образом вызывает в Джоне сожаление. Быть может, все дело в том, что его озаряет: это же Шерлок. Гениальный, великолепный и потрясающий. А через два дня его не станет. Его не станет, и об этом некому будет узнать, некому будет даже сожалеть. Шерлок просто перестанет существовать, не будет иметь никакого значения, и эта мысль настолько невыносима, что перехватывает дыхание. Ведь это несправедливо, да и вообще все, что случилось – несправедливо. Как могла вселенная сначала все создать, а потом вот так просто позволить пустить все псу под хвост? Почему создала их такими глупцами?

\- Наверное, сосредоточиться на простенькой задаче действительно не выйдет. Над тобой же нависает этот огромный, невозможный и неразрешимый Левиафан.

\- Неразрешимых задач нет, - цедит Шерлок, но это скорее не правдивое утверждение, а оскорбленное отрицание.

\- Ты здесь не в своей стихии. Думаю, мир уж как-нибудь простит тебе эту неудачу, Шерлок.

Джон уверен, что слова должны пасть на благодатную почву, но Шерлок все еще напряжен, он весь – отражение раздражения от собственного провала. Джон втискивает кружку между сиденьем и подлокотником и тянется к другу. Он сам точно не знает, что собирается сделать. Быть может, похлопать Шерлока по плечу или неловко обнять одной рукой. Внезапные порывы ласково к кому-то прикоснуться несколько не в его духе, но конец света удивительным образом вызывает желание попытаться.

Все заканчивается тем, что он опирается одной рукой о подлокотник, а второй приобнимает Шерлока за плечи, и тот поворачивает голову, приоткрывает рот, собираясь что-то спросить. Джон понятия не имеет, почему именно так поступает. Быть может, все дело в том, что Шерлок всегда и во всем его опережает, а может, просто в голове мелькает «почему бы нет», и все происходящее слишком странно и стремительно, чтобы это остановить. Он поворачивает голову еще немного и прежде, чем успевает понять, что делает, целует Шерлока в губы, прижимается к ним, близким и приоткрытым, сталкивается с ним носами. И на долю секунды нет ничего, кроме коснувшегося кожи резкого выдоха, прикосновения, тишины и отдаленного изумления тому, что он вообще отважился на такое безумие. Ведь это действительно полное, _чистое безумие._

И все, что ему остается, это вцепиться в эту мысль и отстраниться.

\- Черт… Прости, я не должен был… Сам даже не знаю, почему так сделал. Я же знаю, что ты не… - прикусив губу, Джон трясет головой.

На лице Шерлока искреннее изумление, от него не укрывается, что Джон заставляет себя отвести взгляд от его губ.

\- Что именно я «не»? – спрашивает он таким спокойным тоном, как будто Джон только и делает, что постоянно его целует.

Джон прокашливается и раздумывает, не получится ли отделаться от этого разговора, попросту спрятав руки в карманы* и сделав вид, что ничего не случилось. Это жест отрицания и закрытости, а предательские невербальные сигналы Шерлок может считывать хоть с закрытыми глазами. Если честно, Джона это, кажется, не сильно беспокоит. Знать, что _кто-то_ понимает, что именно с ним происходит, неплохо, но все-таки хотелось бы, чтобы Шерлок почаще притворялся, что это не так.

\- Не завязываешь отношения с нами, обычными людьми с крохотным мозгом, - Джон пытается выдавить смешок, стараясь не обращать внимания, что губы все еще слегка покалывает. С чего вдруг у него сорвалось с языка слово «отношения»? Он вовсе не это хотел сказать, и не хотел, чтобы это прозвучало так резко. Похоже, надвигающийся конец света что-то в нем надломил.

\- Ты полагаешь, что я должен завязывать отношения с кем-то вроде меня, - на этих словах Шерлок морщится. – Господи, это было бы совершенно непереносимо. Мы поубивали бы друг друга через неделю.

Искренний ужас в его голосе заставляет Джона рассмеяться.

\- Нет, - продолжает Шерлок, когда смех стихает. – Это должен быть кто-то вроде тебя. Достаточно умный, чтобы не раздражать меня, готовый хотя бы попытаться проявить гениальность, пусть и безуспешно. Чьего ума достаточно, чтобы быть смелым, но чья смелость не переходит в глупость.

Джон не может сдержать тихого фырканья, в котором смешались веселье, недоверие и что-то до странности напоминающее нежность.

\- Звучит почти романтично.

\- Забавно, - хмыкает Шерлок. – Я предполагал, что ты оскорбишься.

\- Учусь, наверное, - кивает Джон.

\- Чему? Как именно работает мой мозг? – с веселым сомнением уточняет Шерлок, приподняв бровь.

\- Ну, до этого я думаю, мне далеко. Того, кто поймет, как именно устроен твой мозг, я могу только пожалеть. С ним наверняка тут же случится что-то страшное, в духе Лавкрафта.

\- Сравниваешь мой мыслительный процесс с полными жути и мистики романами?

Джон кивает, не успев подумать.

\- Думаю, это вполне справедливое сравнение.

\- Даже не знаю, оскорбление это или комплимент.

\- Да все вместе, - заверяет Джон. Он замечает, как далеко разговор от изначальной темы. Они медленно, но верно отошли от вопроса его смехотворной попытки… он даже определения подобрать не может. Слово «близость» тут не подходит – слишком легко, просто и слишком уж нежно. Оно ни капли не отражает всей остроты и весомости его запутанных чувств к Шерлоку. Так что он ни капли не возражает против того, что тот не стал на него давить, не стал продолжать эту непонятную тему. Шерлок просто опирается на спинку кресла, разглядывает Джона, вроде бы с изумлением, но все же не совсем. Уж слишком напряжен подбородок, говоря о серьезности, и черты бледного лица отчего-то кажутся резче.

\- Это последние сутки в жизни, Джон. Можно делать все, что хочешь. Законы общества больше не действуют.

Джон может только надеяться, что по брошенному взгляду Шерлок поймет, что именно он думает об этих словах.

\- Я считаю, что наоборот.

\- Никакого духа приключений и риска, - заключает детектив, но больше никаких возражений не звучит. Забавно, но Джон их ждал.

\- Я и вполовину не такой рисковый, как считают, - Джон качает головой, чувствуя глухое раздражение. Знай он, что ему не дожить до сорока, может быть, постарался бы пережить побольше интересного… а может, и нет. Это нагоняет тоску.

\- Ложь, - заявляет Шерлок, и пусть в этот раз в голосе нет веселья, Джон все равно слышит за этим высказыванием улыбку. – Рисковей не бывает.

\- Мне кажется, твое понимание приключений и риска в корне отличается от того, что в него вкладывают все остальные, - Джон говорит это словно бы в шутку, а не всерьез, но друг фыркает, словно услышав подтекст.

\- Все остальные городят чушь, - просто заявляет он.

\- Вот именно потому тебя все и считают наглецом, понимаешь? – засмеявшись, сообщает Джон.

\- Да, - соглашается Шерлок. - Если хочешь, можешь поцеловать меня еще раз.

Джон настолько изумлен, что трясет головой, не в силах сформулировать мысль.

_\- Шерлок._

Тот пытается, не очень успешно, спрятать улыбку. Кажется, его это забавляет. Наверное, Джону надо бы чувствовать себя оскорбленным.

\- Что? Это предложение.

\- Не собираюсь я тебя целовать, если ты сам этого не хочешь, - сухо произносит Джон. Он понимает: пусть он этого и не имел в виду, но по тону можно сделать вывод, что он воспринял фразу Шерлока как обвинение в том, что воспользовался преимуществом. Второй напрашивающийся вывод: Джон хочет поцеловать его снова. А это… это он сам понял только сейчас. Несправедливо, даже в его случае.

В том, что Шерлок складывает руки домиком, есть что-то притягательное, хотя и не должно бы.

\- Я этого не говорил.

\- В любом случае, ты дал понять, что сильные чувства – не твое, - признает Джон. – Я всегда считал, что ты не… да просто «не», и все.

\- Пыл я могу изобразить.

\- Нет, - отрезает Джон. Сама мысль о таком неожиданно болезненна.

\- Дурное предложение, - тихо произносит Шерлок.

\- Да.

\- Скажи, почему, - добавляет Шерлок, прежде чем Джон успевает понять, имеет ли он право на это злиться.

Он вздыхает, все еще избегая смотреть на друга, и понимает, что сейчас выскажет все вслух, и что его это совершенно не заботит.

\- Потому что я хочу поцеловать тебя, а не того, кого ты будешь изображать.

Шерлок хранит молчание так долго, что, в конце концов, Джон осторожно поворачивается к нему и понимает: друг куда ближе, чем ожидалось.

\- Шерлок.

\- Замолчи, - просто отвечает тот и целует его.

Во всем этом есть какой-то элемент, дух эксперимента. Впрочем, Джон вообще не уверен, что Шерлок способен делать хоть что-то, не привнося этот дух, не оценивая, не взвешивая, не измеряя. В какой-то степени это возмущает, но Джон слишком захвачен происходящим, чтобы возражать. Одной рукой он вцепился в подлокотник, другой – в ткань собственных джинсов. Шерлок действует чуть смелее. Его рука касается шеи Джона. Прикосновение теплых пальцев столь невесомо, как будто, зная, как именно действовать, Шерлок не желает усилить хватку. А может, все дело в том, что он действует без позволения Джона, и считает, что не должен этого делать. Как будто ему когда-то было нужно разрешение… как будто он хоть когда-то его просил.

Границы эксперимента размываются, поцелуй выходит куда дольше того, на который отважился Джон. Ему совершенно не хочется, чтобы все прекратилось. Все не кажется странным, не кажется неожиданным, и это слегка обескураживает. Шерлок разглядывает его с расстояния буквально в дюйм и морщит лоб, как будто обрабатывает собранные данные и наконец тихо произносит:

\- Думаю, я мог бы это очень полюбить со временем.

Джон зажмуривается.

\- Ненавижу, - тихо говорит он, потому что думает ровно то же самое.

Он почти готов услышать от Шерлока обиженное «За что?», но тот ничего не говорит. То ли упражняется в догадливости, то ли просто стал лучше понимать, когда следует промолчать. Понимать, когда тишина помогает куда лучше слов.

\- Ты ведь, наверное, даже не задумывался об этом, - это не вопрос, Джон просто размышляет вслух. По сути, причин делать это молча больше не осталось.

Шерлок хмыкает – знакомый и низкий звук, тот самый, который означает: он изумлен тем, что кто-то ошибся. Обернувшись, Джон смотрит на него, и в этот раз за этим действительно кроется вопрос, пусть и ненамеренный.

\- У нас могли бы быть самые непонятные и запутанные отношения, - Шерлок медленно смаргивает, как будто только что предположил нечто безумное.

Джон вздыхает и старательно гонит прочь мысли о том, как все могло бы быть.

\- Тебя бы это бесило, - наконец произносит он.

\- Меня бы бесило далеко не все, - возражает Шерлок.

Джон таращится в потолок, пытаясь понять, отчего миру было угодно сделать его последние дни на этом свете до невероятности странными.

\- А с теми моментами, которые бы меня бесили, я мог бы примириться, - тихо заканчивает друг.

 

*****

 

Джон долго лежит в постели. Он буквально ощущает, как час за часом отпущенное ему время ускользает.

Напрасно истаивает.

И эта мысль подбрасывает его с постели, заставляет сбежать вниз по лестнице в гостиную, где уже мечется худая фигура Шерлока. Стена в беспорядке. Под выведенным крупными буквами заголовком «ПОСЛЕДСТВИЯ СОБЫТИЯ: ТЕМПОРАЛЬНОЕ ВЛИЯНИЕ» прилеплены листки с формулами, распечатки, снимки человеческого мозга… Джон замечает стикер с выведенной четким почерком надписью: «конец/восприятие невыполнимо».

Не говоря ни слова, Джон делает кофе и возвращается с ним к стене, разглядывает созданный Шерлоком коллаж из науки и ужастиков.

\- Не хватает времени, - напряженно произносит Шерлок за его спиной. Джону слышно, как тот шагает босыми ступнями по полу и рассыпанным бумагам. – Я не могу понять, а времени нет. Не могу разобраться, - глухой звук, как будто Шерлок стукнул кулаком по подлокотнику кресла. – Не хватает _времени._

Джон вдыхает поднимающийся над кружкой кофе пар, разглядывает картинку с изображением метронома в движении.  
\- И что ты надеешься сделать?

 

\- Я не знаю, - в голосе злость и потерянность. – Но должно же быть что-то. Я отказываюсь просто… Я просто отказываюсь, и все. Это же просто смехотворно. Всего лишь чей-то минутный приступ самомнения, невероятным образом выпавшие кости – и нас всех сметет.

Шерлок протягивает вперед руку.

\- В четырех миллиардах возможных вселенных мы живем, как ни в чем не бывало, даже не подозреваем, что что-то могло пойти не так. А в одной-единственной мы потянули за нить, - резкий взмах рукой, - и весь мир расползается на части.

\- Интересно, все так и будет? – произносит Джон. – Как будто мы располземся на части?

Шерлок смотрит на него, словно пытаясь решить, не риторический ли это вопрос, и приходит к выводу, что нет.

\- Думаю, нас просто сомнет гравитацией.

Джону не хочется думать ни о гравитации, ни о том, как именно все погибнут. Он устал, он хочет спать, и это кажется такой бестолковой насмешкой. Ужасной, непозволительной тратой времени, которого не осталось. Джон подозревает, что, скорее всего, тут снова срабатывает механизм отрицания.

\- Если хочешь, я побуду с тобой.

Он ожидает, что Шерлок начнет возражать, заявит, что в одиночестве ему лучше думается. Что Джон ему ничем не поможет, да и вообще едва держится на ногах.

\- Да, - неожиданно заявляет Шерлок. Тихо и искренне, и внутри у Джона вдруг что-то сжимается.

 

******

 

К четырем утра Джон забывается сном на диване, а проснувшись, понимает: наступила среда. Это кажется слишком жестоким.

Шерлок мечется туда-сюда. Он сменил брюки, свежая, снежно-белая рубашка, наполовину расстегнута. Коллаж на стене теперь другой. Или Шерлок просто поменял все картинки местами. Джон точно не уверен. Хотя… вместо картинки с метрономом теперь фотография чего-то напоминающего гигантский рупор.

Шерлок разбирает все по категориям. «Восприятие», «память» и «темпоральное влияние». Судя по всему, уже давно.

\- Что ты делаешь?

\- Есть гипотеза… - произносит Шерлок из-за книги. Он распахнул ее так широко, что корешок замялся по всей длине. – Несколько гипотез. Проверить их не выйдет, ни одну. Пытаюсь найти предпосылки, указывающие, что одна из них – верна. Научные теории настолько неоднозначны, это меня бесит…

Джон пытается перевести все сказанное в нечто осмысленное.  
\- Ты считаешь, что можешь все остановить?

\- Нет, все случится, - сухо отвечает друг.

Во всем этом нет никакого смысла.

Пожалуй, Джон съел бы на завтрак остатки ужина из китайского ресторана. Ему кажется, что за день до конца света он имеет на это полное право.

\- В холодильнике же оставалась китайская еда, разве нет?

\- Нет, - Шерлок отшвыривает книгу в сторону, вытягивает из стопки следующую. – Больше нет.

\- И когда ты успел доесть?

\- Пару часов назад.

Джон выпрямляется, покачав головой, и решает, что порыться в поисках еды можно и после душа. Наступил последний день, а он идет в душ. Что ж, мир, может и подходит к концу, но он все еще культурный человек.

Поднявшись наверх, он меняет решение. Вместо душа проводит полтора часа в горячей ванне. А почему бы и нет? Потом он смотрит в окно на проходящих внизу людей. Ни паники, ни беспорядков, ни грабежей. Люди как люди, _обычные._ Какие именно чувства он испытывает из-за этого, не понять. Он как будто одеревенел.

Спустившись вниз, он обнаруживает, что Шерлок по-прежнему погружен в работу. Он сидит на корточках у стены, длинные пальцы вжимаются в бумаги, глянцевые фото и смазанные ксерокопии.

\- Темпоральные эффекты, - бормочет Шерлок и раз за разом стучит по большому, ранее не замеченному Джоном, пробелу в коллаже, как будто он выводит его из себя, как будто это какой-то изъян в мире.

Весь последний день Шерлок таращится на стену, словно может все остановить усилием своего невероятного разума.

На закате Джон сидит у себя в комнате, сжав в руках телефон. Он провел так уже два часа, то ли собираясь с духом, чтобы набрать хоть кого-то, то ли просто пытаясь понять, а стоит ли вообще это делать. Оставив сотовый на кровати, он спускается вниз и оттаскивает Шерлока от коллажа на достаточно долгое время: они успевают поцапаться из-за сахара и выпить слишком крепкого чаю. После Шерлок замирает, смотрит на Джона из-под полуприкрытых век с выражением странной сосредоточенности. Как будто забыл нечто, что должен был сделать.

\- Ты ведь мог бы прекратить, - говорит Джон. – Просто оставить это, и все.

Шерлок смеется, поднеся кружку ко рту, и смех отдается в ней странным эхом. Вскоре он уже снова стоит у стены, работает, яростно бормочет себе под нос, вспоминает.

Тихий и чужой, их последний день все тянется и тянется.

Еще никогда в жизни Джону не было настолько одиноко.

 

*****

 

В полночь он лежит в кровати, таращится в потолок и пытается, весьма успешно, ни о чем не думать. А потом на пороге его комнаты возникает Шерлок. В руках у него книга, между страниц закладками вложены десятки листов бумаги.

Джон смаргивает и смотрит на него, снизу в комнату струится свет.

Шерлок захлопывает дверь ногой, бросает книгу на кровать.

А затем все, что только может сделать Джон – пораженно вздохнуть, потому что друг раздевается до белья и забирается к нему под одеяло.

\- Не нужно так удивляться, - заявляет Шерлок, раздраженно растягивая слова. Он лежит рядом, и кожа у него холодная.

Джон пытается сказать хоть что-то. Шерлок лежит в его кровати с таким видом, как будто так и надо, и это – огромная проблема.

\- Я думал, что все это… ну, ты понимаешь, не то, чтобы недоразумение. Скорее – безумная случайность, которую мы не будем обсуждать. Я вовсе не ожидал, что мы окажемся… - он старается прогнать прочь мысли, что именно этого он и хочет, и к черту конец света. Ему кажется, что это – легкий приступ безумия. Кризис среднего возраста, или просто сказалось критическое положение. А может все это – не более, чем оправдания.

\- Это не просто случайность, - голос Шерлока пробивает тонкую, как бумага стену отрицания. – То, как ты на меня смотришь, отвлекает, и ты сам это знаешь. Я тебя не игнорировал, я просто…

\- Работал.

\- Да, - руки у Шерлока ледяные, но, кажется, он твердо намерен прикоснуться к Джону, а тот не может разобраться, должен ли быть против. Все это так непонятно. Шерлока не хочется останавливать. Кажется, этот безумный миг, именно то, что нужно Джону и его предательскому телу.

Разглядывая появившееся на лице Джона выражение, Шерлок коротко и невнятно хмыкает, а затем придвигается ближе, прижимается губами к губам, и Джон полностью забывает обо всех своих возражениях и беспокойствах. Удивительно, как может измениться человек за три дня, оставшихся до конца света. А может, дело вовсе не в этом. Быть может, что-то такое было всегда. Но этот вопрос странным образом беспокоит Джона меньше всего.

Шерлок ведет себя не напористо, скорее – пытливо и скрупулезно. Стоит Джону дать рукам больше воли, Шерлок их останавливает, что несколько раздражает.

\- Знаешь, предполагается, что действовать нужно взаимно, - сообщает ему Джон.

Шерлок на это отрицательно хмыкает и опрокидывает его на спину. Кажется, он совершенно уверен: его энтузиазма вполне хватит, чтобы заставить Джона замолчать. Джон не знает точно, возможно, все это – какой-то эксперимент, но даже если и так, то это все равно почему-то приятно. Просто… он не совсем понимает, что и как, и уверен, что с самим Шерлоком такого вообще никогда не бывало. Сейчас кажется неважным, результат это свободного выбора или какого-то замысла. Джон понятия не имеет, что именно привело к тому, что происходит сейчас, но не может заставить себя прекратить желать этого.

\- Я много чего наговорил на днях, - тихо произносит он, - но это не значит, что я чего-то от тебя ожидаю.

\- Тихо, - ответ Шерлока звучит так, как будто Джон мешает ему сосредоточиться.

Рука Шерлока скользит под резинку боксеров, и Джон понимает, что, наверное, должен смутиться того, как сильно возбужден, и как толкается, почти бессознательно, в обхватившую его руку. Он шипяще выдыхает какое-то извинение, а Шерлок в ответ бормочет ему в губы «идиот», и кажется, это самое трогательное проявление нежности, которое он когда-либо слышал.

Вокруг тишина. Они прижимаются друг к другу тесно, почти до клаустрофобного страха. Оба молчат. Но Шерлок рядом, он теплый, и, кажется – повсюду, и Джон не может не цепляться за него изо всех сил. А Шерлок доводит его до грани, как будто всегда знал, что именно нужно делать.

После Шерлок вздрагивает, как будто хочет сбегать за сигаретой, хотя и не получил разрядки. Джон сонно разглядывает его, лежащего напротив. Растрепанные вьющиеся волосы, странно ранимое лицо. По-видимому, Джон все-таки проваливается в сон, потому что, когда он снова поднимает взгляд на Шерлока, тот лежит гораздо ближе и внимательно смотрит на него.

\- Который час?

\- Чуть больше трех ночи, - сообщает Шерлок, не отводя взгляд.

\- Хватит разглядывать меня в темноте, это как-то жутковато.

\- Мне нужно кое-что запомнить, - тихо произносит Шерлок, и щеки Джона касается его дыхание.

\- Ты всегда запоминаешь все, что нужно, - бормочет Джон, уткнувшись в подушку.

Прикоснувшись к нему, Шерлок крепко сжимает пальцы и, кажется, говорит что-то еще, но Джон слишком устал и ничего не понимает.

 

******

 

\- Конец света уже настал? – бормочет Джон, прикрыв рот рукой.

\- Нет еще, - откликается слева Шерлок. – А ты намотал на себя все покрывало. Знай я заранее, что проведу последнюю ночь в жизни за одеяльной войной, мой энтузиазм бы точно поугас.

\- А ты брыкаешься, - парирует Джон. – Как лошадь.

\- Я еще никогда не спал не один, - сообщает Шерлок, как будто это может служить оправданием. Возможно, так и есть. В последний день на свете можно проявить великодушие. Шерлок редко его заслуживает, но Джон никогда не мог сдержаться.

Он не желает засыпать. Времени почти нет… почти не осталось. Но, похоже, снова задремывает, потому что вдруг обнаруживает, что в комнате светлее, чем было. Он готов разозлиться на себя за то, что умудрился заснуть.

Он чувствует, как к спине прижимаются костяшки пальцев Шерлока и его телефон, и не может понять, что именно Шерлок делает сейчас, в последний день. Он хочет сказать хоть что-то, но вместо этого таращится на стопку книг, которой коснулся тонкий лучик солнца.

\- Мне послезавтра надо было вернуть книги в библиотеку, - непонятно, как и почему, но в голосе звучит беспокойство.

Шерлок за его спиной тихо фыркает, и сперва неясно, что именно происходит, а потом становится понятно: он пытается подавить смех.

А затем смех становится громче и громче, Шерлок смеется и никак не может прекратить.

Джон не знает, заметит ли он вообще конец света. Быть может, все произойдет слишком быстро. Быть может, человечество просто тихо исчезнет с лица земли, как будто смытое в никуда.

Это вовсе не тихо. И это – полный и безграничный ужас.

Поэт наверняка сказал бы какую-то банальность.

Сравнил бы ощущение с рождением.

Но это совсем не так.

 

 

....

 

...

 

..

 

.

 

\- Джон.

...

\- Джон.

...

_\- Джон._

__Вздохнув и отбросив в сторону глас рассудка, Джон сдается. Поднимает взгляд, уставляется на Шерлока из-за ноутбука.

Детектив развалился на диване. Халат он потрудился надеть лишь наполовину, как будто даже это действие с утра стало для него непосильной задачей. Что за эмоции он старается изобразить, Джону до конца непонятно. На лице что-то среднее между раздражением и болезненной заброшенностью, только с градусом страданий Шерлок хватил лишку. Превосходно зная, насколько хорошо друг действительно может играть при необходимости, Джон делает заключение, что это все просто результат лени.

\- Ты же понимаешь, что я не какой-то дрессированный пудель, призванный развлекать тебя забавными трюками, - уведомляет Джон.

Шерлок в ответ смотрит, не мигая, по-видимому надеясь, что развлечение все-таки будет.

\- Нет, - чуть жестче добавляет Джон. От этого он отступаться не намерен. Что бы там по этому поводу ни думал сам Шерлок, он, Джон Ватсон, тут вовсе не для того, чтобы его забавлять, и смысл его существования отнюдь не заключается в потакании всем прихотям соседа.

\- Чем занят? – по тону вопроса ясно, что ни одно занятие даже близко не может сравниться с задачей избавления Шерлока от ужасающей скуки. Джону прекрасно известно, что понятия друга о том, что действительно важно, увы, идут и всегда будут идти в катастрофический разрез с общепринятым мнением.

\- Обновляю блог, - Джон никак не может прийти к однозначному выводу, стоит ли вообще сообщать Шерлоку хоть какие-то подробности. Он ведь не раз сталкивался с тем, что тот мастерски наловчился использовать полученную информацию против собеседника. А факт, что с этим ничего не поделать только подогревает раздражение.

Повисает долгая тишина, и Джон разворачивается в кресле.

Друг вцепился в диванные подушки так, что побелели костяшки пальцев.

\- Шерлок?

Тот поворачивается к Джону, впивается взглядом в его лицо и резко втягивает воздух.

\- Что случилось? – спрашивает Джон. Он прекрасно знает то выражение лица, которое означает: «Я только что вспомнил что-то жизненно важное». Но это точно не оно, таким он Шерлока еще не видел. Вскочив с дивана, друг пролетает через гостиную и, ни слова не говоря, приземляется на колени у столика, разгребает почту, яростно отбрасывает конверты в сторону пока, наконец, не находит тот, что подписан убористым и неровным почерком. Его он чуть не разрывает пополам, вытаскивает письмо, пробегает его взглядом снова, снова и снова.

Выругавшись пару раз, он сминает бумагу, а затем вскакивает на ноги и торопливо, почти яростно сбрасывает халат.

\- Одевайся.

\- Зачем? Что такое? Куда мы собираемся?

\- В Шотландию.

\- В Шотландию? Шерлок, бога ради, мне сегодня надо на работу.

\- Нет. Ты едешь со мной. И на свете нет решительно ничего, ничего важнее этого! – подхватив Джона под мышки, Шерлок силой пытается поднять его с кресла. И только потому, что Джон сидит у стола, попытка не увенчивается успехом.

Джон понятия не имеет, стоит ему попытаться утихомирить бурлящего энтузиазмом Шерлока, или же просто поддаться ему. С другой стороны, это обычное дело. Вечная загадка. Вечный вопрос: насколько далеко может зайти друг.

\- И с какого перепугу нам вдруг нужно в Шотландию?

Шерлок вцепляется ему в плечи.

\- Спасать мир, Джон.

Этому Джон не верит ни на секунду.

**Author's Note:**

> От переводчика
> 
> Сингулярность - состояние Вселенной в начальный момент Большого Взрыва, характеризующееся бесконечной плотностью и температурой вещества.
> 
> Событие - в экспериментальной физике частиц и ядерной физике событие понимается как множество взаимодействий элементарных частиц и/или ядер, записанных за короткий промежуток времени.
> 
> Руки в карманах – закрытая поза, сигнал, что человек не желает что-то обсуждать, смущен или недоволен собой.


End file.
